Piano de amor
by Fuyotsuki
Summary: Un San Valentín de amor Itahina


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto

Especial de San Valentín

Piano de Amor

Estaba en la biblioteca estudiando como siempre yo metida en mis libros, faltaban dos días para San Valentín y ese día lo pasaría seguramente aquí en la biblioteca soñando como seria si tuviera alguien a quien amar…

Al mirar el reloj me di cuenta de que ya eran las seis de la tarde y que seguramente Neji estaría molesto conmigo por no llegar temprano a casa, estaba metida en mis pensamientos cuando de repente una hermosa melodía algo melancólica llego a hasta mis oídos y sin preguntarme o cuestionarme comencé a seguir su origen.

Camine y camine, hasta que llegue al salón de música que esta hasta el tercer piso, ya no habían alumnos por los pasillos o los salones, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente a causa de mis nervios, no estaba segura si era una buena idea abrir la puerta, asique solo la entreabrí un poco y mire por la abertura… mi sorpresa fue muy grande, ya que quien estaba sentado en aquel piano de cola era nada menos que Uchiha Itachi, aquel que era amado por toda la población femenil del Instituto, él era dos semestres mayor que yo y muy pocas veces nos topábamos en la escuela, a él le veía más en las reuniones entre nuestras familias que eran cada tres meses… mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que le veía, sabía que me había enamorado desde la primera vez que le vi, pero mi timidez y mi bajo autoestima me alejaban de entablar una conversación con él y el verme aquí espiando aquel amor imposible que tenía me hacía sentir más triste y agregar la melodía que el tocaba no ayudaba… lentamente me aleje de la puerta y me fui corriendo a casa mientras que lagrimas traicioneras salían y se deslizaban por mis mejillas. Al llegar a casa corrí hasta mi habitación y me tumbe en la cama a llorar, lo que me dolía era ser cobarde y ni siquiera atreverme a hablarle… rendirme antes de siquiera intentarlo.

A la mañana siguiente las clases fueron las mismas de siempre, las chicas se cuchichiaban sobre que regalarle a los chicos al otro día, en el receso decidí ir al salón de música y ahí estaba el mismo piano solo que él no estaba, viendo que no había nadie alrededor me senté en el banco de aquel piano y deslizando mis manos por las teclas, empecé a tocar una melodía que había con puesto para el cumpleaños de Itachi número quince hace dos años. Sin darme cuenta Itachi estaba en la puerta observándome al verle mi cara se tornó de un rojo total –Siempre me ha gustado la manera en que tocas Hinata- san- Itachi rompió el silencio y comenzó avanzar hacia mí, yo no sabía que hacer no me esperaba encontrármelo aquí –Itachi- san…yo…etto…cuando llegue no había nadie… lo siento- como pude hable y solo levante el rostro al disculparme, la presión de sus ojos sobre mí era muy grande así que salí corriendo de aquel lugar, golpeándome mentalmente por haber huido de ahí solo corrí y cuando me di cuenta la campana ya había sonado y yo me encontraba en la biblioteca escondida en una esquina llorando de coraje por ser tan cobarde.

Llegue a casa sin ganas de nada y solo quería dormir –Hinata hermana mira lo que compre chocolate, para hacer chocolates y entregarlos mañana- mire y le sonreí a mi pequeña hermana- No creo que deba hacer yo Hanabi – mire algo triste a mi hermana -Vamos Hinata al menos inténtalo aunque no se los entregues- mis mejillas se colorearon de un rojo carmín, acaso Hanabi sabía de mis sentimientos por Itachi –Hanabi…acaso…tu…- no pude terminar la oración ya que Hanabi asintió, a mi mente llegaron los recuerdos de ser una cobarde y eso provoco que una nueva sensación en mi interior naciera –Está bien Hanabi no me rendiré antes de siquiera comenzar al menos los hare y… tratare de dárselo- Hanabi sonrió y corrió a la cocina a preparar todo mientras que yo me cambiaba. Baje y Hanabi y yo nos pusimos hacer chocolates en forma de corazones y en ese momento recordé la melodía de Itachi… así que tome uno de los moldes que Hanabi utilizaba para su taller de música y empecé hacer notas musicales de chocolate y corazones.

Terminamos muertas de cansancio, hacer chocolates no era tan fácil como lo pintaban y mucho menos el tener que limpiar la cocina para borrar la evidencia de Neji.

A la mañana siguiente a la entrada de la escuela varios chicos se me declararon, mi rostro solo se sonrojaba y rechazaba educadamente a los chicos. En el recreo el número de chicos aumento en consideración, a lo lejos vislumbre a Itachi siendo acosado por cientos de chicas con regalos, chocolates hubo algunas hasta con pruebas de embarazo O.o

La campana sonó y con ello los enamorados se fueron en parejas, yo como siempre fui a la biblioteca, pero no tenía ganas de leer y menos el valor para darle mis chocolates a Itachi. Llegue al salón y este se encontraba vació, avance lentamente y me senté en el banquillo y comencé a tocar una melodía diferente una más alegre, era parecida a la de Itachi… pero esta no era melancólica, estaba tan sumergida tocando aquella melodía que no me di cuenta de que Itachi me observaba de nuevo, me detuve precipitadamente y mis mejillas enrojecieron, tenía que prestar más atención a mi alrededor en el futuro –esa melodía es parecida a la mía, solo que su melodía Hinata-san es más alegre a diferencia de la mía que es más triste- mi corazón se aceleró aún más por sus palabras, quería salir corriendo de ese lugar- Veo que acepto un regalo, que afortunado chico…la pregunta es porque si acepto su regalo no está con él- Itachi había visto mi caja de chocolates, pero el pensaba que me la habían regalado y yo la había aceptado… lentamente levante mi mirada y negué- se equivoca Itachi-san… estos…chocolates…los hice…yo misma- en su cara vi sorpresa y desvió la mirada, lo mismo hice yo el silencio se hizo presente –Puedo preguntar a quien se los vas a regalar…Hinata-san…- Itachi rompió el silencio preguntando por la persona a quien le iba regalar mis chocolates- me levante estaba por huir, pero esta era mi oportunidad no había nadie presente, si le decía sobre mis sentimientos y me rechazaba nadie lo sabría –Estos…chocolates los hice para…un chico del que estoy enamorada desde que le conocí- más palabras no pudieron salir de mis labios sentía que me iba a desmayar en aquel lugar –ese chico… es muy afortunado por tener su corazón Hinata-san- mi corazón quería gritar su nombre pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba –Lo más seguro es que ustedes dos hallan acordado reunirse aquí es mejor que me valla- fue entonces que al ver su espalda y ver como avanzaba fuera del salón mis impulsos me ganaron y la manga de su saco escolar tome, el volteo a verme desconcertado y yo mi cabeza agache –que sucede Hinata- san- pregunto Itachi al no oírme hablar –son…p.p.p..para…ti- mi voz se hizo cada vez más baja…tenia coraje conmigo misma lo tenía ahí frente a mí y no podía armarme de valor para simplemente decirle "me gustas" solté su saco y lentamente levante el rostro era ahora o nunca solo por esta vez se valiente Hinata solo por esta vez. Lo mire directamente a los ojos y aunque mis mejillas no cedían en dejar de parecer rubís hable- Los hice especialmente para ti Itachi-san…porque en todo este tiempo he estado… enamorada de ti- su expresión cambio a una de asombro y un sonrojo apareció…desvió su mirada yo estaba por entristecerme-me gustas- lleve mis manos a mi boca mi asombro al escuchar aquellas palabras era enorme, y me volvió a mirar solo que esta vez me sonreía tímidamente-me enamore de ti Hinata-san el día de mi cumpleaños cuando te vi con tu vestido, pero lo que me hizo darme cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti fue el oírte tocar aquella canción para mí- en mis ojos había lágrimas de felicidad –yo te iba a declarar mis sentimientos hoy pero aquel día en que saliste corriendo de aquí ya no lo pude hacer- en mi cabeza pasaban las imágenes de mi huida y el remordimiento llego a mí –Yo… lo siento Itachi-san- levante mi mirada para verle y lo que me tope fue a Itachi a unos centímetros de mi rostro mis mejillas parecían un volcán –Sabes Hinata amo el color de tus mejillas cuando me vez- y lentamente unió sus labios con los míos, yo simplemente cerré mis ojos y disfrute del dulce sabor de los labios de Itachi.

Después de ese día siempre nos reuníamos en el salón de música nuestro lugar secreto…nuestro piano de amor.

Espero les haya gustado cuando escribía esta historia escuchaba Rain- Hata Motohiro ;)

Gracias por leer esta historia y Feliz San Valentín


End file.
